Love Or Friendship (Started From Part 2)
by LunaraTheCorrupted
Summary: Globgore finally reunited with his wife, Eclipsa and his daughter, Meteora after 300 years. They now ruled Mewni since Moon still missing. The MHC wanted to kill Eclipsa with using Star, and when Globgore hear this. He always protect Eclipsa. Until one day, there's someone who had the power to banish the MHC forever
1. Get Back To Mewni

The next morning, Eclipsa got up from her bed and looking at Globgore, he's still asleep. She giggle a little to see him asleep. She take a shower, got dressed, get her wand, and ready to go until she heard a familiar voice

"Eclipsa, where are you going?"

"Ow... Glossaryck. Hi. I wasn't expecting you to got up so soon"

"Yeeah. Back to the question. Where are you going?" ask Glossaryck narrowing his eyes

"Me? I'm... uh... just... gonna uhh..." she tried to lie but she knew that She couldn't lie to Glossaryck. She signed and answer him

"I'm gonna go to Mewni to replace Star to be the queen of mewni while Moon still missing"

"WHAT?! are you crazy!!? What about the MHC? If they see you, they'll probably gonna crystalize you again" said Glossaryck his eyes showed a worried expression

"I know but... I couldn't let Star be the Queen Of Mewni. She still 15. I don't want her to suffer the same fate as I do. She had to enjoy her childhood. Not going to meetings and keeping Mewni from a war"

"Please Glossaryck. I was just trying to go without no one know that I was gone. But you knew, please don't tell Globgore about it"

"But in the end he had to know. You can't keep this secret forever you know"

"I just have to wait for the right moment for this. I'll tell him when I become the queen, and If Star wanted me to be"

"Well, I pretty sure she want to"

"Well byee Glossaryck"

"Bye Eclipsa. Be careful ok"

"I have a wand Glossaryck. I'm gonna be just fine"

"Whatever you said"

Eclipsa smiled looking at Glossaryck. He never change. He always support her. She quickly open her parasol-shaped-wand and fly to the Butterfly Castle

At the Butterfly Castle, Star is completely busy with her queen duty. She had to meet Rich's parents at 12 a.m, She had to meet the MHC at 1 a.m, She had to meet King Ponyhead at 2 a.m, and she had to meet King Spiderbite at 3 a.m. She got so frustated

"Star, can I come in?" ask A voice from outside of the queen's office

"Yeah Sure Marco you can come in"

"Star are you sure that you didn't need my help?"

"N... no... Marco. I don't need your help"

"Are you sure? As your squire I should've been more helpful to you. You don't have to look strong to me. I'm here to help you with all I got" said Marco smiling at Star

"Who am I kidding?! Yes Marco. I do... Need help. This duty is soo frustating, I want to go to Earth. To have fun with you"

"Perhaps someone could help you. It's not me for sure. I'm not a butterfly family. And I know someone who'll help you"

"Who Marco? I didn't have a sister. Dad was a king, he doesn't do queen duties. And My mom still missing"

"You'll see Star. She's coming"

Star was both confused and exited to hear this. She was confused because she didn't know who'll help her, she's the only 'butterfly' family. She was exited because there's someone that will replace her. _Who?_ that question spinning around Star's head

Eclipsa almost got into the Butterfly Castle while she looked at Hekapoo walking towards her. She got scared and went behind a tree. Hekapoo didn't looked at her and continue walking without knowing that Eclipsa walked into the castle. Eclipsa passed the guards that protect Star's room with Marco inside of it

"Star. She's here"

"Come on Marco. Who is coming here?..." Star think a little and finally she know who but before Star could answer a woman as same high as her, she wore gloves, and big black hat

"I suppose you could use my help" The women said

"Eclipsa! Thank you so much for helping me" cried Star while running towards Eclipsa

"No problem Star. You're still 15. You need to spend some time with your friends" said Eclipsa hugging Star back

"Your day as Queen Of Mewni begins tomorrow. For now, let's just have fun together"

"Marco, could you leave me and Eclipsa alone?"

"Of Course my queen" said Marco while bowing with a giggle in his face

"ha... ha... ha Very Funny Marco. Don't ever do that again" Star said

"Up to you" he said and then got out from the room

"So Star what do you want to do? We could go to my Rose tower if you want. More quieter"

"Yeah sure"

"Good Morning Glossaryck" greet Globgore

"Good Morning Globgore" he said took a bow

"Glossaryck, you don't need to do that. i'm not a king"

"Well, you will. Because Eclipsa is the queen of mewni" said Glossaryck then realize his mistake

"What are you talking about? Eclipsa isn't the queen of mewni. It was a long time ago" said Globgore confused

"N... No... W... What I... Meant is that when Eclipsa became the queen of mewni,you are the king-"

"Basically, it was Shastican so-"

"But you are her husband. King Shastican is just her ex-husband now. So, you are a former king of mewni"

"But I never ruled Mewni. If mewmans saw me, they'll probably-"

"Nah. You still the former king of mewni even though you never rule. So it's ok if I do that to you"

"But you didn't need to act formal around me. Eclipsa also didn't want you to do that right?"

"Yeah. She never wanted me to bow before her. Mostly the queens wanted to, but Eclipsa... she's different. She's unique and have interest in monsters like you"

"When i first met her, I was so confused, looking at a mewman princess who had interest to us monsters. I already told her to go away, in kind and forced way but she's just so rebellious and brave, I think. Maybe because she was just 5 at that moment. I take her as close as I can to the Butterfly Castle. Then I spotted some guards behind me, so I go hide. The guards then reveal Queen Solaria herself, Eclipsa's mother and take her home"

"Ow, I remember that. She got so worried and ask me where Eclipsa is. I said that I don't know. She freak out and sent her best solder to look for her. She already knew that this is monsters doing and monster this and monster that, and sent her soldiers to the Forest Of Certain Dead. And about 2 hours later, Solaria brought Eclipsa home"

"I was just wondering, How is Eclipsa's mother, Solaria is a _Monster Carver_ who hated monsters and Eclipsa is trully the opposite? Solaria must teach her to curse, kill, and spite monsters right?" ask Globgore

"Well, that's I don't know. One day, she found a sepatarian named Toffee. Do you know him?" Glossaryck said, he still a little angry at him

"Yes. He's one of my general. The most powerful than his other friends" explain Globgore

"She and Toffee spend time a lot at the Forest. Eclipsa is still 14 years old at that time. She's just reseive the wand 3 days ago. She and Toffee like to read books in the forest. I knew, since Eclipsa told me about Toffee, she loved him and from that on she had interest at monsters"

"Ow... Eclipsa once liked Toffee?" Globgore said, a little jealous at Toffee even if Eclipsa already became his wife

"Yeah Once. But don't worry, Toffee is dead now. Star killed him. Long short story, she had a butterfly form that will instantly killed him with one shot. You know Butterfly Form right?"

"Yes I know. Eclipsa told me about it. She didn't have it right. She told me that she couldn't do magic without wand"

"About that... I'm gonna teach her later"

"Ok thanks for the imformation Glossaryck. By the way, Where's Eclipsa? I haven't seen her since this morning" said Globgore looking left and right

"She's ummm... just... umm... taking a stroll outside" Glossaryck said, he was very sweaty

"Where is she going Glossaryck? And why are you so sweaty? Are you lying to me?"

"N... No... Of... Of course not. Ha Ha Ha" said Glossaryck giving him a fake laugh

"Glossaryck, where's Eclipsa?" Globgore said crossing his arms

"Ok. But you have to promise me not to go after her. She's perfectly fine"

"Alright then"

"Eclipsa is going back to Mewni to


	2. Return To Mewni

The next morning, Eclipsa got up from her bed and looking at Globgore, he's still asleep. She giggle a little to see him asleep. She take a shower, got dressed, get her wand, and ready to go until she heard a familiar voice

"Eclipsa, where are you going?"

"Ow... Glossaryck. Hi. I wasn't expecting you to got up so soon"

"Yeeah. Back to the question. Where are you going?" ask Glossaryck narrowing his eyes

"Me? I'm... uh... just... gonna uhh..." she tried to lie but she knew that She couldn't lie to Glossaryck. She signed and answer him

"I'm gonna go to Mewni to replace Star to be the queen of mewni while Moon still missing"

"WHAT?! are you crazy!!? What about the MHC? If they see you, they'll probably gonna crystalize you again" said Glossaryck his eyes showed a worried expression

"I know but... I couldn't let Star be the Queen Of Mewni. She still 15. I don't want her to suffer the same fate as I do. She had to enjoy her childhood. Not going to meetings and keeping Mewni from a war"

"Please Glossaryck. I was just trying to go without no one know that I was gone. But you knew, please don't tell Globgore about it"

"But in the end he had to know. You can't keep this secret forever you know"

"I just have to wait for the right moment for this. I'll tell him when I become the queen, and If Star wanted me to be"

"Well, I pretty sure she want to"

"Well byee Glossaryck"

"Bye Eclipsa. Be careful ok"

"I have a wand Glossaryck. I'm gonna be just fine"

"Whatever you said"

Eclipsa smiled looking at Glossaryck. He never change. He always support her. She quickly open her parasol-shaped-wand and fly to the Butterfly Castle

At the Butterfly Castle, Star is completely busy with her queen duty. She had to meet Rich's parents at 12 a.m, She had to meet the MHC at 1 a.m, She had to meet King Ponyhead at 2 a.m, and she had to meet King Spiderbite at 3 a.m. She got so frustated

"Star, can I come in?" ask A voice from outside of the queen's office

"Yeah Sure Marco you can come in"

"Star are you sure that you didn't need my help?"

"N... no... Marco. I don't need your help"

"Are you sure? As your squire I should've been more helpful to you. You don't have to look strong to me. I'm here to help you with all I got" said Marco smiling at Star

"Who am I kidding?! Yes Marco. I do... Need help. This duty is soo frustating, I want to go to Earth. To have fun with you"

"Perhaps someone could help you. It's not me for sure. I'm not a butterfly family. And I know someone who'll help you"

"Who Marco? I didn't have a sister. Dad was a king, he doesn't do queen duties. And My mom still missing"

"You'll see Star. She's coming"

Star was both confused and exited to hear this. She was confused because she didn't know who'll help her, she's the only 'butterfly' family. She was exited because there's someone that will replace her. _Who?_ that question spinning around Star's head

Eclipsa almost got into the Butterfly Castle while she looked at Hekapoo salking towards her. She got scared and went behind a tree. Hekapoo didn't looked at her and continue walking without knowing that Eclipsa walked into the castle. Eclipsa passed the guards that protect Star's room with Marco inside of it

"Star. She's here"

"Come on Marco. Who is coming here?..." Star think a little and finally she know who but before Star could answer a woman as same high as her, she wore gloves, and big black hat

"I suppose you could use my help" The women said

"Eclipsa! Thank you so much for helping me" cried Star while running towards Eclipsa

"No problem Star. You're still 15. You need to spend some time with your friends" said Eclipsa hugging Star back

"Your day as Queen Of Mewni begins tomorrow. For now, let's just have fun together"

"Marco, could you leave me and Eclipsa alone?"

"Of Course my queen" said Marco while bowing with a giggle in his face

"ha... ha... ha Very Funny Marco. Don't ever do that again" Star said

"Up to you" he said and then got out from the room

"So Star what do you want to do? We could go to my Rose tower if you want. More quieter"

"Yeah sure"

"Good Morning Glossaryck" greet Globgore

"Good Morning Globgore" he said took a bow

"Glossaryck, you don't need to do that. i'm not a king"

"Well, you will. Because Eclipsa is the queen of mewni" said Glossaryck then realize his mistake

"What are you talking about? Eclipsa isn't the queen of mewni. It was a long time ago" said Globgore confused

"N... No... W... What I... Meant is that when Eclipsa became the queen of mewni,you are the king-"

"Basically, it was Shastican so-"

"But you are her husband. King Shastican is just her ex-husband now. So, you are a former king of mewni"

"But I never ruled Mewni. If mewmans saw me, they'll probably-"

"Nah. You still the former king of mewni even though you never rule. So it's ok if I do that to you"

"But you didn't need to act formal around me. Eclipsa also didn't want you to do that right?"

"Yeah. She never wanted me to bow before her. Mostly the queens wanted to, but Eclipsa... she's different. She's unique and have interest in monsters like you"

"When i first met her, I was so confused, looking at a mewman princess who had interest to us monsters. I already told her to go away, in kind and forced way but she's just so rebellious and brave, I think. Maybe because she was just 5 at that moment. I take her as close as I can to the Butterfly Castle. Then I spotted some guards behind me, so I go hide. The guards then reveal Queen Solaria herself, Eclipsa's mother and take her home"

"Ow, I remember that. She got so worried and ask me where Eclipsa is. I said that I don't know. She freak out and sent her best solder to look for her. She already knew that this is monsters doing and monster this and monster that, and sent her soldiers to the Forest Of Certain Dead. And about 2 hours later, Solaria brought Eclipsa home"

"I was just wondering, How is Eclipsa's mother, Solaria is a _Monster Carver_ who hated monsters and Eclipsa is trully the opposite? Solaria must teach her to curse, kill, and spite monsters right?" ask Globgore

"Well, that's I don't know. One day, she found a sepatarian named Toffee. Do you know him?" Glossaryck said, he still a little angry at him

"Yes. He's one of my general. The most powerful than his other friends" explain Globgore

"She and Toffee spend time a lot at the Forest. Eclipsa is still 14 years old at that time. She's just reseive the wand 3 days ago. She and Toffee like to read books in the forest. I knew, since Eclipsa told me about Toffee, she loved him and from that on she had interest at monsters"

"Ow... Eclipsa once liked Toffee?" Globgore said, a little jealous at Toffee even if Eclipsa already became his wife

"Yeah Once. But don't worry, Toffee is dead now. Star killed him. Long short story, she had a butterfly form that will instantly killed him with one shot. You know Butterfly Form right?"

"Yes I know. Eclipsa told me about it. She didn't have it right. She told me that she couldn't do magic without wand"

"About that... I'm gonna teach her later"

"Ok thanks for the imformation Glossaryck. By the way, Where's Eclipsa? I haven't seen her since this morning" said Globgore looking left and right

"She's ummm... just... umm... taking a stroll outside" Glossaryck said, he was very sweaty

"Where is she going Glossaryck? And why are you so sweaty? Are you lying to me?"

"N... No... Of... Of course not. Ha Ha Ha" said Glossaryck giving him a fake laugh

"Glossaryck, where's Eclipsa?" Globgore said crossing his arms

"Ok. But you have to promise me not to go after her. She's perfectly fine"

"Alright then"

"Eclipsa is going back to Mewni to replace Her granddaughter to be The Queen Of Mewni" Glossaryck said

"What?! What if The MHC capture her, I didn't want us to be separated again" Globgor said starting to freak out

"Just calm down ok. She had her wand and she already promise me that she wouldn't get caught by The MHC"

"But that-"

"Nah. She's fine"

"Then show me the picture of her with her granddaughter to prove me that she's fine and not in the crystal" Globgor said started to shaking

"Ok, ok" Glossaryck said then use his magic to see what Eclipsa and Star doing and they just having chat with one another

"Thank Mewni she's fine. So that's her granddaughter"

"Yes. Her name is Star Butterfly. Her mother dissapear for 3 days, I don't know where she is and Eclipsa gonna replace her as Queen"

"I already know that she wouldn't let that happen. She didn't want the same case with her happen again, doesn't she?"

"Yes. That's what she said to me" Glossaryck said and closing the portal

"Thank you Glossaryck"

"No problem" answer Glossaryck


End file.
